1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image reading device that reads an image formed on a recording medium and an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a recording medium.
2. Related Art
There is known an image reading device for input to a copy machine, a facsimile, and a computer, in which an image recorded on a recording medium is read by a light receiving portion such as a CCD image sensor or the like while the recording medium is transported.